Odds & Ends and Everything In-Between
by LittleTee
Summary: A collection of various one-shots, drabbles, tidbits, and missing scenes. Now featuring, "A New Chapter?" Summary: Severus contemplates, albeit reluctantly, why he is spending so much time in Miss Grangers company as of late. A missing scene from my latest Snamione oneshot "Wintertime Blessings." Can be read separately. Severus/Hermione. AU
1. Professor Granger, Cougar Extraordinaire

**Professor Granger, Cougar Extraordinaire**

 **Summary:** The time seventh-year Teddy Lupin kissed his professor and Headmaster Snape called his charms professor a cougar to her face.

* * *

Hermione smiled and nodded approvingly at her tiddied and ready classroom. That day had been the last class before the exams, OWLs, and NEWTs and thankfully, all her students had been on decent behavoir.

No unexpected fights or hexes or sudden unexplained fires or mini-hurricanes. Not like last year, thank Merlin.

Setting a quick notification ward over the room she left the old charms room. It had been an unexpected blessing when Professor Flintwick retired and requested her to replace him.

She had been Charms Mistress over at Beauxbatons for the last several years, not being able to comfortably work for the Ministry knowing that Harry and Ron wouldn't be there with her, even if in another department. She needed to get away from Wizarding Britian and the high scurtity that being the sole solvior of the Golden Trio had bought her.

It had helped but it was good to be back in Scotland and at Hogwarts. To be back home.

"Professor?"

Hermione stopped and smiled at Teddy Lupin, the current Headboy, she still had trouble recongszing this tall blue-haired version with the little baby she had had held before leaving for Austeria and Franch afterwards. "Hello Teddy. Ready for your NEWTs? They start tomorrow you know."

His smile faltered slightly but he took a couple steps closer to her. "I think so."

"Good. I'm sure you will do gre-" she stopped when Teddy quickly leaned down and kissed her. Surprised she stood still for a second longer than she should have before she pushed Teddy back. "Mister Lupin!"

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, "I just - I wanted to - I'll be leaving and I just..."

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff for unfitting behavior," Hermione declared. "and you will receive a missive from the headmaster regarding your conduct."

She sighed and relaxed her stance when she saw the hurt and embarrassment flash through Teddy's eyes. She had been there herself. Crushing on a professor. The bizarre thing though she had had a crush on Teddy's father when she was fourteen.

"You're still a student and I thought you and Victoire were together."

Teddy's hair changed its hue from its usual blue. "We are. I just... Sorry, won't happen again professor."

"I'm sure it won't," Hermione agreed as she watched Teddy hurry off back to his common room.

"It was bound to happen."

Hermione turned around to see none other than Headmaster Snape standing tall and impressive.

"Sir," Hermione automatically greeted as she walked the short distance to join him. "may I be correct that you saw everything?"

Snape smirked. "You may, Granger."

That was a relief. "I didn't encourage any of this."

"Of course you did. You just don't know of your," he paused as he pointedly scanned her body from feet to head. "natural charms. Especially the ones that tantalize and entice young boys."

Hermione was speechless. "Are you calling me a cougar?!"

"If the claws fit, Granger."

"Sir that is-"

He waved her objection aside. "Enough of this trivial matter. Supper will start in five minutes and we'll both need our nourishment for tomorrow."

"Git," she muttered under her breath as she followed him to the Great Hall. She missed the bemused twinkle that shined in Severus's dark eyes for a second before vanishing.

He would have a long word with the Lupin pup that evening. Granger was his or would soon be his. He had waited too long for a young werewolf pup to snatch her away from him.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's_ The Ten Pairing Challenge and _The Golden Snitch's_ Speed Drabbles.

 **The Ten Pairing Challenge** **:**

 _ **Prompt:**_ _(Pairing)_ _Hermione/Teddy_

 **Speed Drabbles:**

 _ **Prompt:**_ _(Dialogue)_ _"Are you calling me a cougar?!"_

* * *

 **Story Word Count:** 603

 **Author's Note:** I blame the prompts. I really do. Otherwise, I would have never thought of the possibility of Hermione/Teddy (even one-sided) but I still hope you had an enjoyable time reading this weird glance into this AU.


	2. A New Chapter?

**A** **New Chapter?**

* * *

"You can't start a new chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one."

"Don't you lecture me, Albus." Severus warned as he turned, the tiny flask filled with his memories of the seventies—the time before and surrounding the moment his life got royally buggered and sentenced to a life of perpetual servitude to two masters. "I'm not the one hanging on the wall as animated paint smears due to some forlorn notion of seeing someone who was long dead and _buried."_

The portrait of Albus—this particular framed duplicate portrait had been especially ordered to hang in Severus's private brewing lab that Albus knew he would never abandon, even with his assigned tenure as Defense Master and later Headmaster—took the righteous rebuke from his former employee and valued spy stoically.

At least, until Severus uncorked the flask and began pouring the stored memories into the silver snake encircled pensive.

"You are spending a good deal of time in Miss Granger's company as of late…" Albus trailed off as he noted the ever-so-subtle tension between Severus shoulder blades. His inking that something was brewing—pun intended—between the sullen Professor Snape and the bright-eyed Ministry Intern Miss Granger had been right.

Albus silently patted himself on his back before continuing on, "And she in yours it appears… as unlikely as it seems, you both do complement each other well."

"Silence," Severus growled. He did not need this… _chat,_ especially from the faded portrait of the late and great Albus I-got-seven-hundred-names-and-titles Dumbledore while his own subconscious (or whatever one called that annoying inner voice) had been observing the same… _pattern,_ lately.

A pattern that was alarmingly starring Hermione with-the-warm-brown-eyes Granger.

It had all started sickeningly innocently enough four years ago—Granger had hunted him down shortly after his discharged from his inpatient prison room at St Mungo's and his exoneration of war-crimes from his thankfully, closed-door trial at the Ministry.

Granger had hounded him with apologies upon apologies before he agreed to see her for a coffee date, where her apologies gave way to questions.

If he hadn't been forced back into his role as Headmaster due to a the lengthy legality of claiming his maternal family's legacy—which he was still battling, the idiocy of bureaucratic Ministry paper-pushers knew no bounds—he wouldn't have seen her again, willingly.

Yes, he received those embellished holiday invitations to attend the Order's Christmas party but he had no notion of attending any such nonsense. He had spent more than enough time filed away in those God-forsaken rooms that that mutt called a home during the war.

The newly donned annual Hogwarts Yule Ball, however, was a mandatory event for all staff that Severus swore Minerva had orchestrated during one of her channeling Dumbledore moments as Deputy Headmistress—the two Gryffindors, late master and apprentice, were more attuned to one another than Severus had ever believed two wizards could be. (He would never underestimate Minerva again.)

It was at the first such event that he had run into Granger again, quite literally, near the dance floor.

It had been an interesting night—annoying questions and unwanted apologizes were instead replaced with witty, light banter and two shared dances that were… more than adequate—and one that had been repeated twice more in the next two Yule Balls before Severus had accepted her invite to a fortnightly reading meeting.

From there, over a course of a single year, they had begun to spend more time together. First, just a weekly chat over a good, strong cuppa at the Spoon of Sugar Coffee and Tea House off of Diagon Alley. Next, catching the odd academic lecture or seeing the newest addition to the modest wizarding wing at the British Museum.

From there… Severus sighed… it had only seemed natural to share Sunday lunches at the quaint sidewalk café near the center of Vallis Dubh, a winsome wizarding village near Mallaig, before engaging in a quiet stroll together in the shaded park across from Hermione's cottage.

The truth of the matter was that he, Severus lovesick-only-for-Lily Snape, was slowly developing feelings for the bookish yet alluring—her uniform had hid a magnitude of sins, one of which was a full figure—witch. A witch that was nearly twenty years his junior…

As if Albus could read his thoughts like he once could, he remarked before leaving the Potions Master to his brewing, "Twenty years are like ten to us wizards who live to be 150—not very long in the course of things.,"

Severus sighed again, before recollecting his memories back into his flask. Perhaps now wasn't the opportune time to view his memories, after all he did have essays to grade.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a missing scene of sorts and flashback from my submission for QLFC, Season 5, Round 11 entitled _"Wintertime Blessings"_ (ie story five of my QLFC collection, Quaffles and Hoops).


End file.
